Senpai Phobia
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Aku punya phobia sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan senpai, karena itu aku tak ingin berurusan dengan senpai manapun. Tapi, dia berbeda, Hisagi-senpai... HisaHina. Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month, for Fitria - AlyssAmarylissJeevas.


Cha kepengen ikutan Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month, dan fic ini Cha dedikasikan kepada senpai Cha, Fitria - AlyssAmarylissJeevas. Inget banget dulu waktu pertama di FFn, kayaknya nggak tau apa-apa, polos banget. *plak!* Makasih Alyss-san udah sering bantuin Cha! Hehehe...

Enjoy !

* * *

**-Senpai Phobia-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : HisaHina  
WARNING : typo(s), (sedikit) OOC, modified canon, gaje, all of this story is Hinamori's POV  
Summary : Aku punya phobia sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan senpai, karena itu aku tak ingin berurusan dengan senpai manapun. Tapi, dia berbeda, Hisagi-senpai...**

* * *

Namaku Hinamori Momo, salah satu murid dari sekolah khusus shinigami yang-sepertinya-biasa saja dan tidak mencolok. Tentu saja, karena saat latihan pedang, ada Abarai-kun yang amat lincah memainkan pedang kayunya. Kalau urusan kidou, Kira-kun yang sangat ahli. Jadi, aku dapat tergolong murid yang 'biasa saja', kan?

Aku sangat tidak ingin menjadi murid yang mencolok karena takut dengan yang namanya 'senpai'. Heh? Lucu kah? Mungkin. Karena aku punya phobia sendiri dengan yang namanya senpai. Padahal tak ada apa-apa kok, aku sama sekali belum pernah punya masalah dengan senpai. Hanya saja, itu ketakutanku sendiri, namanya juga phobia.

Jadi, saat istirahat, aku lebih suka duduk di bawah pohon, jauh di belakang sekolah, menikmati makan siangku. Atau mungkin bersembunyi di suatu tempat, menjauhi keramaian, yang penting aku jauh dari kakak kelas. Seperti siang ini, aku duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati bekal makan siangku. Namun sepertinya kali ini aku tak sendiri, karena ada suara yang mengejutkanku.

Srak.

Semakin lama suara itu semakin dekat dan aku pun berdiri, bersiap bila seseorang akan menyerangku. Namun, ternyata aku salah, itu...

"Hisagi-senpai?"

"Hn?" Hisagi-senpai menatapku bingung.

Tentu saja, semua orang tahu tentang Hisagi-senpai. Dengan ciri tato 69 di pipinya, ia adalah satu dari sedikit murid terpilih yang dipastikan akan mendapati posisi tinggi di Gotei 13. Maksudku, mungkin ia akan ditempatkan di kursi ke 3, ataupun lebih tinggi dari itu, wakil kapten, mungkin?

Aku langsung ambil langkah seribu, menjauhi Hisagi-senpai. Betapa bodohnya aku sempat memanggil namanya. Tentu saja ia dengan cepat menyadari adanya aku dan langsung memanggilku.

"Hei! Kau!"

Aku tak perduli, aku terus berlari menjauhi Hisagi-senpai. Rasanya ketakutan langsung menyergapku dan aku jadi berlari tanpa arah. Pikirku, yang penting aku jauh dari Hisagi-senpai, yang penting aku takkan berurusan dengannya. Hingga...

Bruk!

Aku menabrak seseorang. Kira-kun yang sedang berlatih dengan pedang kayunya. Sama seperti Hisagi-senpai, ia menatapku bingung, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Hinamori-kun?"

"Kira-kun."

"Ng, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Permisi."

Aku pergi lagi, tapi kali ini tak berlari, aku ingin menjauh dari tempat itu. Sampai aku lupa kalau aku meninggalkan bekal makan siangku di bawah pohon tadi. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal melakukan banyak kesalahan. Pertama, saat sadar ada orang, aku bukannya berlari, malah bersiap jika ia menyerangku. Kedua, saat aku tahu itu Hisagi-senpai, aku malah memanggilnya dan bukan langsung kabur. Terakhir, aku meninggalkan bekal makan siangku, dan tentu saja, aku kelaparan. Kami-sama, betapa bodohnya aku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat aku sedang berlatih dengan pedang kayuku saat istirahat siang. Tentu saja, di tempat yang kemarin lagi, dan aku berjanji, apabila aku merasakan reiatsu yang tidak ku kenal, sekecil apapun, aku akan berlari. Ku ayunkan pedang kayu itu, ke kiri, ke kanan, sampai keringat perlahan mengalir dari dahiku.

"Bukan seperti itu," suara seseorang yang sepertinya ku kenal, aku pun menoleh.

"Hi-Hi-Hisagi-senpai?"

"Hei, kenapa kemarin kau berlari?"

"A-a-aku..."

"Kau salah mengayunkan pedang, kalau kau sudah menggunakan zanpakutomu, kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri," sepertinya ia tak memperdulikanku yang tergagap.

"Ng..."

"Tak terpengaruh dengan reiatsuku, kan?"

"Mm..." aku mengangguk.

"Bagus, berarti aku berhasil menyembunyikan reiatsuku."

'Pantas saja,' aku menggerutu dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinamori, Hinamori Momo."

"Yah, kau pasti sudah tahu namaku. Hisagi Shuhei."

"Ya," aku menunduk.

Ia malah tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil pedang kayu dari tanganku. Selanjutnya, Hisagi-senpai mengajariku cara memegang pedang dan mengayunkannya dengan benar. Kami-sama, aku punya phobia sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan senpai, karena itu aku tak ingin berurusan dengan senpai manapun. Tapi, kenapa dengan dia berbeda? Hisagi-senpai...

"Kau sudah mengerti?" tanyanya.

"Ya, senpai."

"Hei, bicaralah sedikit lebih panjang. Kau kaku sekali!" omelnya.

"Ah eh, iya, arigato gozaimasu. Terima kasih karena sudah mengajarkanku," aku membungkukan badanku.

"Begitu. Sudah ya!" ia pun pergi.

Hisagi-senpai. Ternyata ia tidak seseram kelihatannya. Ia baik. Aku mulai terbiasa mulai hari itu. Aku tak begitu takut lagi dengan senpai, namun tetap saja aku menjaga jarak dengan para senpai. Phobiaku tak mungkin begitu saja hilang, kan?

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, sekolah kami kedatangan taichou dan fukutaichou dari Gotei 13. Aku yang saat itu baru pertama kali melihat yang namanya taichou pun akhirnya ikut penasaran. Sambil menyelap nyelip di antara murid-murid lain yang sedang menyambut kedatangan taichou itu, aku akhirnya sampai di depan barisan.

Keren sekali. Taichou itu sangat gagah dan berkharisma. Rambutnya pendek, warnanya coklat, kacamata membingkai mata coklatnya yang tenang namun jadi membuatnya terlihat cerdas. Tiba-tiba saja keinginan itu muncul, aku ingin sekali menjadi fukutaichou-nya suatu saat nanti. Menggantikan fukutaichou di belakangnya yang berwajah seperti rubah.

Tercengang. Itu responku saat melihat taichou yang berkunkung ke sekolah shinigami. Mulai saat itu, aku pun mulai meningkatkan semua prestasi belajarku. Memperdalam kidou, agar dapat menandingi Kira-kun, meski tetap saja aku tak lebih hebat dari Abarai-kun saat berlatih pedang. Seolah phobiaku hilang, seolah aku tak takut jadi anak yang menonjol. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak ingin berurusan dengan kakak kelas.

Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Saatnya bagi kelas kami untuk praktek konshou ke dunia nyata. Tentu saja saat itu berarti ada senpai dari tingkat enam, dan sialnya, salah satunya adalah Hisagi-senpai.

"Aku Hisagi dari tingkat enam. Dan dibelakangku, yang kecil itu Kanisawa dan yang besar itu Aoga. Kami bertiga akan jadi pembimbing kalian hari ini," ujar Hisagi-senpai memperkenalkan diri.

Selanjutnya, murid-murid kelasku terdengar agak ribut namun dengan cepat dapat ditenangkan oleh Hisagi-senpai dengan suara tugasnya. Lalu, kami pun dibagi beberapa kelompok berdasarkan kertas undian yang tadi ditarik di kelas. Aku pun mencari pasangan kelompokku, yang ternyata adalah Kira-kun dan Abarai-kun.

"Kita berangkat! Kalian semua punya kupu-kupu neraka, kan?" komando Hisagi-senpai terdengar lagi.

* * *

Gacrak gacrak gacrak.

Terdengar suara dari pedang Kira-kun yang dikeluar masukkan olehnya. Tentu saja langsung disambut pukulan dari Abarai-kun yang kesal dengan sikap Kira-kun yang gelisah seperti itu.

"Hen-hentikan, Abarai-kun! Kira-kun!" leraiku kesal.

Ternyata konshou itu cukup mudah untuk murid seperti kami. Ya, meskipun aku murid yang 'biasa saja', tapi kelasku ini, 1-1, berisi murid-murid yang istimewa. Hanya meng-konshou 2 konpaku itu bukanlah hal yang merepotkan.

"Oke! Berkumpul! Setelah ini, kelasnya..." suara Hisagi-senpai mengejutkanku.

Aku, Kira-kun dan Abarai-kun berkumpul ke dekat Hisagi-senpai. Namun...

Jrash!

"Hisagi-kun! Akh!"

Kanisawa-senpai terbunuh setelah di tusuk oleh seekor hollow besar berwajah seram. Aku dan murid-murid lain merespon sama. Kami semua hanya bisa mematung dan keringat dingin karena begitu ketakutan. Ada juga beberapa yang menjerit ketakutan dan shock karena salah satu senpai pembimbing kami terbunuh.

"Apa-apaan? Apa-apaan itu?" seru Abarai-kun tertegun.

Hollow itu mementalkan tubuh Kanisawa-senpai ke sembarang arah setelah berhasil membunuh Kanisawa-senpai dengan tangan kanannya yang besar dan tajam seperti dua tanduk. Selanjutnya, karena berniat membalas dendam, Aoga-senpai menjadi korban selanjutnya. Hollow itu membunuh Aoga-senpai sama seperti membunuh Kanisawa-senpai, menusuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mundur! Lari, anak-anak tingkat satu! Secepat dan sejauh mungkin!" perintah Hisagi-senpai.

Aku ikut berlari seperti murid lain, namun setelahnya aku berpikir, kenapa aku lari? Hisagi-senpai pernah membantu mengajariku cara memegang dan mengayunkan pedang dengan benar, apa sekarang aku tak dapat membalasnya? Apa aku benar-benar harus lari dan tak menolongnya?

Akhirnya, aku pun berlari balik untuk menolongnya, walaupun Kira-kun dan Abarai-kun berteriak memanggil dan melarangku, namun aku tak perduli. Aku harus menolong Hisagi-senpai. Phobiaku yang takut berurusan dengan senpai hilang begitu saja melihat Hisagi-senpai ada dalam bahaya. Ia dikelilingi dua hollow raksasa, dan tentu saja Hisagi-senpai pasti tak bisa menanganinya sendirian.

Trak trak trak.

Suara pedangku, Kira-kun, dan Abarai-kun yang menahan serangan dari hollow untuk Hisagi-senpai. Untung sempat. Untung tidak melukai Hisagi-senpai. Untung saja tepat waktu.

"Kalian?" Hisagi-senpai merespon tekejut.

"Maafkan kami! Kami membantah perintah!" seru Kira-kun.

"Kami datang untuk menolong, jadi tolong toleransi sikap kami, senpai!" jelas Abarai-kun.

"Wahai pengendali! Wahai penguasa topeng darah, alam semesta, kepak sayap yang memberi nama pada manusia! Api membara dan kekacauan, belah gelombang laut dan teruskan langkahmu menuju selatan! Hadou ke-31! Shakkahou*!" aku mengucapkan mantra kidou sebisaku.

Percuma. Sama sekali tak mempan pada hollow itu dan hollow lain malah berdatangan karena merasakan reiatsu kami. Ku toleh Hisagi-senpai, bagian kepala kanannya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah, bahkan mungkin membuatnya sulit melihat.

Aku sungguh takut. Mungkin sama dengan yang dirasakan Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, dan tentu saja, Hisagi-senpai. Kami tak ingin mati sia-sia seperti Kanisawa-senpai dan Aoga-senpai. Apalagi para hollow itu semakin mendekat, dan...

Krak!

Serangan dari jauh memusnahkan hollow itu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, dan itu adalah taichou yang waktu itu berkunjung ke sekolah kami. Tentu saja dengan fukutaichou berwajah rubah di belakangnya. Berikutnya, mereka pun mengurus para hollow itu. Sungguh hebat! Taichou dan fukutaichou itu terlihat hebat dan keren!

* * *

**_Kami takkan berhenti melangkah walau nanti akan kehilangan arah di jalan itu  
__Kami takkan pernah diam berdiri begitu saja__  
Tapi kalau tiba saat di mana merasa takut dan menoleh  
Apa kami akan menyebut itu takdir?_**

* * *

Few years later...

"Hoi, Hinamori!" panggil Hisagi-kun.

Ahh ya, ia bukan lagi senpaiku. Di Gotei 13, kami semua sama, bahkan pangkatku pun sekarang adalah fukutaichou, sama seperti Hisagi-kun. Aku fukutaichou divisi lima, bawahan Aizen-taichou. Hisagi-kun menjadi fukutaichou divisi sembilan, bawahan Tousen-taichou. Sementara Kira-kun itu fukutaichou divisi tiga, bawahan Ichimaru-taichou, bekas fukutaichou divisi lima yang berwajah rubah itu. Lalu, Abarai-kun menjadi fukutaichou divisi enam, bawahan Kuchiki-taichou.

Kami semua menjadi fukutaichou, itu mungkin kebetulan, kini aku tengah berjalan bersama dengan Shiro-chan, ng, biasanya ia lebih senang dipanggil Hitsugaya-taichou. Tapi, aku kan sudah berjanji dari awal padanya, kalau kami bertemu lagi, aku akan memanggil Shiro-chan dengan nama kecilnya.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Ng, apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanya Hisagi-kun, sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali ke divisiku," kata Shiro-chan.

"Dah, Shiro-chan!" aku melambaikan tangan.

"Silahkan, Hitsugaya-taichou," ucap Hisagi-kun sopan.

Shiro-chan berlalu, kami berdua pun memperhatikannya hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan kami. Selanjutnya, aku penasaran dengan benda yang dibawa oleh Hisagi-kun di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau bawa apa, Hisagi-kun?"

"Ehn, ini, ng, bukan apa-apa, kok!" Hisagi-kun tersipu.

"Oh," jawabku sambil berjalan.

"Hinamori, tunggu dulu."

"Ya?"

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sore tidak?"

"Ng..., boleh saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tak takut lagi pada senpai saat bertemu Hisagi-kun. Ia mengajariku banyak hal. Mulai dari hal sepele mengayunkan pedang hingga berani membantah untuk menolongnya. Hadiah kecil berupa jalan-jalan bersama setelah sekian lama sama-sama menjadi fukutaichou itu tak apa, kan?

"Kau dekat dengan Hitsugaya-taichou," Hisagi-kun membuka pembicaraan ketika kami duduk di bukit dekat tempat berlatih divisi 13 yang tentu saja kosong.

"Shiro-chan itu teman kecilku."

"Hng, jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! Namanya juga teman!"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku, lebih dari itu."

"Lebih?"

"Ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Hei, apa sih? Dari tadi kau terus-terusan aneh. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," omelku sebal, lalu berdiri meninggalkannya.

"Hinamori, a-a-aku menyukaimu?"

"Nani?" aku terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badanku.

"Aishiteru," sekuntum bunga Kikyo yang ternyata sedari tadi disembunyikan Hisagi-kun akhirnya diberikan padaku.

Aku tertegun sejenak, tak menyangka kalau akhirnya ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Apalagi dia adalah Hisagi-kun, seseorang yang dulu pernah ku kagumi, namun sekarang menjadi temanku. Kami cukup dekat, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau ia memiliki perasaan 'lebih' terhadapku. Apa ini yang ia maksud 'lebih'?

"A-a-aku pikir kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou itu... ng..." Hisagi-kun speechless.

"Aishiteru yo!" jawabku sambil memeluknya.

"Hinamori?"

"Kau tak mendengarku, ya?" aku mendongak memandang wajahnya.

"Aku dengar, kok!" walau ia merespon dengan suara tegasnya, aku tahu ia tersipu.

Sebenarnya menjadi kohai itu tak terlalu buruk juga, kok. Bertemu senpai seperti Hisagi-kun juga suatu keberuntungan. Keberuntungan karena ternyata ia mencintaiku, mencintai orang yang sedari dulu menjadi penggemar rahasianya. Hihihi...

* * *

**_Benar  
Karena itu, kami takkan berhenti melangkah  
Walau nanti akan kehilangan arah di jalan itu  
Kami takkan berhenti melangkah  
Walau...  
Nanti akan kehilangan arah di jalan itu_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Selesai juga ternyata. Maaf kalau agak berantakan, soalnya Cha upload pake handphone. Nanti kalo sempet, Cha rapiin tulisan Cha deh! Oh ya, kata-kata yang keselip itu punya Om Tite, ada di komik Bleach 15 bab -17. A Prelude For The Lost Stars. Terus, maaf disini kekaguman Hinamori pada Aizen tak dilanjutkan, karena kan maunya romance HisaHina.

Oh ya, alasan pemilihan pairing, karena satu-satunya senpai-kohai yang menarik itu HisaHina. Mereka jelas-jelas pernah bersama di sekolah shinigami, kan? Mungkin alasannya nggak sama dengan yang lain dan semoga Alyss-san suka dengan pair ini.

Sebenarnya, senpai phobia itu berdasarkan pengalaman Cha yang bener-bener takut sama senpai waktu gabung di FFn. Takut di flame, takut karyanya dibilang abal. (serius loh, Cha ga bohong). Tapi ternyata nggak, Cha salah, senpai di FFn itu welcome banget. (Kenapa jadi curhat?)

Sudahlah, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
